


Protect

by joy_yjs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Two Shot, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_yjs/pseuds/joy_yjs
Summary: In which Mark and Hyuck were childhood friends and drifted apart after some time when Mark finally entered highschool, leaving the elder confused when Hyuck stopped trying to come over. Maybe questions would finally be answered during a storm and an awkward sleepover





	1. Coming Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here (i usually post in wattpad)  
> I did not proof read  
> This is a two shot / two part fic  
> And the was requested by my platonic soulmate :P

"If I knew you were gonna make me sleep on the floor, I wouldn't have came" Mark let out a sigh. His somewhat best friend slash neighbor, Donghyuck or Hyuck as he prefers it, gave Mark a roll of his eyes before plopping down at his bed.

"If Jaemin wasn't out with his two boyfriends this weekend, I wouldn't have asked you to come"

"Technically, your mom asked me"

"My point stands?"

"Alright, I'm leaving"

"No wait- stop! I'm sorry" Hyuck whined when he saw the elder walking towards the door.

"Relax, it's not like I could leave you anyway. Your mom would kill me if I left you alone when there's a storm coming" Mark sighed. He was too busy fixing the sleeping bag Hyuck gave him to see the look on the younger's face

**_A storm?_ **

Shit. Is that why his mom went out of her way to call Mark and ask him to stay over? Hyuck thought his mom was just being protective

Imagine the frown Hyuck had on his face when he was met with Mark and a large bag with him at his doorstep.

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Didn't your mom tell you"_

_"Yes, yes she did, but I didn't expect you to actually come"_

_"Well other than your mom asking me, I also missed your house"_

_"Just my house?"_

_"Do you want me to say that I miss you too?"_

_"I didn't mean- no? J-just get inside"_

His parents were out of town since last week and up until Mark came he has been doing fine by himself. At first he sulked at the thought of his parents not trusting him, but everything suddenly made sense

"Hyuck?" Mark furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't hear a snarky remark after some time. He caught the blank look on the younger's face, staring at the ground. "Hyuck?" He called again

Seemingly snapping from his trance, the said boy looked up. "Hmmm yeah?" Mark dropped the sleeping bag he was holding and took a few steps towards the younger

"Is there a reason why your mom called me over for the weekend?"

Hyuck widened his eyes, "she didn't tell you anything?". Mark had this confused look on his face. The younger's voice came out like a whisper so to say, Mark was slightly concerned

"Well was she supposed to? I only assumed that it's because you can't take care of yourself, you baby"

Oh here he is again, treating him like a kid

"For your information, I am 17 and I can take care of myself. Also, I've been doing fine by myself so I don't know why she even bothered you" Hyuck pushed Mark away with an obvious tint of red on his cheek

Mark noticed it, obviously, but rather not get in the younger's nerves even more. He only let out a soft chuckle, "We've been neighbors since we were 10, I still consider you as my childhood best friend. Also, you will never be a bother to me, Hyuckie"

Hyuckie

_Hyuckie_

That nickname he gave him when they were kids- oh god, the way it makes Hyuck crumble

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a kid anymore" Hyuck huffed as he shuffled his way to the door. "I'm gonna cook us dinner, you better snap out of… Whatever delusional world you're in now" 

Mark watched as the younger stomped his way downstairs. Of course he knows how much of an independent person Hyuck tries to be. Heck, he's even better at cooking than Mark himself

They might have drifted apart sometime when Mark entered high school, but he never did looked at Hyuck differently. After all these years, Hyuck still had this effect on him

_He still has this urge to protect him_

//

The storm finally started around 7, just when they were done with dinner. Mark was busy doing the dishes, while Hyuck was all cuddled up on the couch chatting with his best friends

Fortunately, he hasn't heard of the sound he dread so much

**Hyuckie protection squad**

**Nana** : So you're telling me.. Mark is gonna stay the night with you???? owo

**Hyuckie** : I'm gonna hit you. It's the 3rd you clarified that

**Junnie** : may I remind you, our other boyfriend is friends with your crush and we have access to his phone SO do you really wanna do that? 🤔🤔

**Hyuckie** : MARK IS NOT MY CRUSH SKSJSKSJ

**Lele** : yeah and I'm not gay 🤡

**Hyuckie** : ANYWAY there's a storm coming so I'm kinda thankful that he's here?? It's just that 😔👉👈

**Junnie** : you're afraid of thunder 💀

**Hyuckie** : and what about it?

**Nana** : awww hyuckie

**Nana** : you dumb bitch

**Hyuckie** : i BREATHED??

**Nana** : if I were you, I would use the opportunity to get as many cuddles as I can 🤩🤩

**Junnie** : sigh of course you would 🙄

**Nana** : sleep on the floor then bitch, Jeno gets all the cuddles tonight

**Junnie** : HHHHHH

**Lele** : Jaemin's right though, you CAN use this opportunity

**Hyuckie** : I can think of a hundred reasons why I can't

**Lele** : wanna bet?

**Hyuckie** : . no

**Lele** : just tell us why you clown

**Hyuckie** : I'm not a confident gay

**Nana** : wbk coward

**Hyuckie** : SHUT

**Hyuckie** : And he might think I'm immature 🥺😳

**Junnie** : for being afraid if thunder??

**Lele** : wow. And I thought Jisung was dumb 🤡

**Nana** : Just because he's a year older than you, entered high school earlier than you, AND has seemingly "mature" friends now doesn't mean YOU have to change and act mature too 🙄🙄

**Hyuck** : suddenly I can't read

**Junnie** : why are we friends??

**Hyuckie** : i'm in a crisis here and you guys are clowning me

**Hyuckie** : and he's coming back

**Hyuckie** : oH FUCK HE'S COMING BACK

Hyuck immediately hid his phone when he saw Mark walking towards the couch and sat on the other side. "When they said storm, I didn't think it was this light" he heard Mark

"Y-yeah" Hyuck mumbled. It was silent, except for the rain, it was pretty much silent. Mark was okay with not talking, but he was sure as hell Hyuck has something to say so that bothered him a little.

"Anyway! Want to watch a movie? we haven't done this in what? 4 years?" Mark laughed, making his eyes disappear and missing again at how Hyuck bit his lip at the thought.

4 years ago was when Mark entered high school, has it been that long?

"So?"

"Ugh yeah why not?"

Mark let out a sigh and faced the seemingly awkward boy, "Hyuckie, please stop being awkward with me"

Hyuck stared at how Mark frowned, waiting for his answer. "W-what?"

"I'm not stupid, Hyuck. I'm not gonna force for you to be comfortable around me, but I wish for that. I really missed you. Heck? I'll stop calling you Hyuckie if you want. I miss playing with you, because you're my first ever best friend here and I don't wanna lo-"

"Holy shit, please stop before you say anything stupid" Hyuck laughed. Mark stared at him confusingly before also cracking a smile

"Oh god was I being a sap again?"

"Yeah, it's funny to see that that part of you still hasn't change"

"You're one to talk drama queen" Mark rolled his eyes playfully. "Can I just say that… It's not only your house that I miss" The elder of two smiled and Hyuck tilted his head to the side, not quite catching up to what Mark was trying to say

"Wait what?"

"You're really gonna make me say it?"

Donghyuck has a hunch about what he was going to say and he was playing a dangerous game, because he knows that if Mark says the words he guessed the elder was gonna say, his face will spare no time to betray him

"I meant I miss you, Hyuckie- see oh god! I'm a sap agin" Mark groaned. There was something about Mark, how he always miss the looks on Hyuck's face but the younger was thankful for that

Hyuck had always been easily flustered. So the moment those words left Mark's mouth, his face immediately mimicked the color of a rose and he felt his face heat up

"Of course you would" Hyuck tried playing it off with a scoff. This was his defense mechanism against everything, sarcasm. Mark knows about that if course, that's why he decided to just laugh it off

"Hey! I just confessed myself missing you and you're not even gonna say it back?" Mark pouted

"W-well I guess I miss you too- whatever just pick a movie already"

"Awww I miss you too, Hyuckie"

"S-shut the fuck up"

(1/2)


	2. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread much so if there are any mistakes, I hope you guys don't mind  
> This is the last part please enjoy! :D

It was about 11 pm when they finally finished the movie. They got comfortable with each other fast, catching up and telling stories. They were literally just a year a part, but in Hyuck's perspective, Mark was in a different world

A way more "mature" world. Jaemin would've smacked his head for thinking about it again but it's true. 4 years ago when Mark entered high school, he was busier than ever

_"I have to do a project, Hyuckie"_

_"Sorry I can't hang out, Hyuckie. I have to attend a meeting"_

_"I can't go out for ice cream, Hyuck. I have like 3 essays due tomorrow, sorry"_

_"I'm meeting up with my classmates later, sorry Hyuck"_

Damn, did that take a toll on Hyuck. He even noticed how slowly over the past few days, Mark doesn't call him Hyuckie anymore. The fact that the elder would always cancel their plans definitely made him sad, but he never did blame Mark

It was more of he blamed himself

Was he annoying him? Mark never said that, but Hyuck was always the overthinker. And that's where he stopped expecting the elder to actually accept plans or hang in his house like they used. What made him sadder was the fact that Mark didn't even notice Hyuck slipping away

Maybe he did, but Hyuck expected that he would've been confronted by now, but it's not like he was any better? Hyuck himself also hates confrontation. He also thought himself as petty, they drifted for a year yet there was still no plans of confrontation even if they now attend the same school

They would see each other in hallways, but Hyuck would see Mark laughing along with his new friends by the lockers or at lunch. He sulked at the thought of being replaced, but again he was the first to distance himself anyway. Plus, he has the 'Hyuckie Protection Squad' now

But damn, he misses Mark

Well 4 years later, who was he to complain now? They were sitting in Hyuck's room like they used to, and now in comfortable silence compared to a while ago in the morning

Hyuck was reading his manga on his bed while Mark was smiling giddy at his phone. "What are you so smiley at?" Hyuck pursed his lips. He didn't really planned on asking that at first, but he was curious and maybe he wanted to start a small conversation

"Oh?" Mark looked up from his phone, still smiling, "Lucas keeps spamming memes and Jeno was having none of it". Ah yes, here was Hyuck's other problem

_Lucas_

Really, he doesn't have a problem with the boy. Lucas was nice, funny, and very easy to get along with.

Too easy.

So easy that Hyuck would stare outside his window only to see Lucas and Mark walking home from school to hang out at Mark's house

He feels guilty because there's literally nothing to hate about Lucas. Other than probably stealing his best friend, but was it really stealing when he was the one distancing himself first? Hyuck should've seen this coming but damn it still hurt him

"Hyuck? You're spacing out again. Something wrong?" The said boy snapped once again from his thoughts. He's gotta stop doing that like really

"Yeah, I was just thinking"

"Of what?"

"If I should get some snacks downstairs"

"Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Gonna get some snacks downstairs?"

Hyuck blinked and sighed, "yeah"

"Great! Do you have Lays?" Mark smiled. "Why you- yeah we do" Hyuck rolled his eyes before standing up to go downstairs "I'll be back"

"Don't take too long, I'll miss you again"

"Literally fuck off"

Mark laughed at how Hyuck whined before putting his attention to his phone again

**Track team bros 🤪👊**

**Yukhei:** and that's why Shrek sunbaenim is superior

**Nono:** we literally DID NOT ASK

**Sungie:** give him a break

**Markie:** it's not like he'll listen to you anyway

**Nono:** shut up and go back to giving hyuck your attention 🙄

**Markie:** okay wow damn ma who hurt you 🤥

**Nono:** sigh Injun and Jaem kept talking about you and hyuck and I'm cuddle deprived

**Sungie:** weak

**Nono:**. I will castrate you one day

**Sungie:** 🤠🤠🤠

**Markie:** wait what?

**Nono:** they're making bets on what will happen by the end of the night

**Markie:** okay but why tf?

**Yukhei:** why wouldn't they? If only you weren't in this gc no cap we would also be making bets by now

**Markie:** what makes you think I don't already assume that you guys already did 🤥

**Yukhei:** damn ma you're good 😔🤙

**Sungie:** thanks for exposing us Lucas 💀

**Markie:** I can't believe 🤡

**Yukhei:** relax he doesn't even know what our bets were, it still depends on what happens by the end of the night 😌💆

**Markie:** I need new friends

**Nono:** too bad hun you're stuck with us so man the fuck up 💆💅

Mark suddenly took note of how the storm worsened when he glanced outside. He was pretty there should be thunder and lightning appearing by now, and he hopes the power won't be out any time soon

**Sungie:** shouldn't you be cuddling with Hyuck right about now?

**Markie:** is that what you bet on? 👀

**Sungie:** i'm not answering that 🤠

**Markie:** no i'm not cuddling with him

**Nono:**??? then bitch the fuck are you even doing GO CUDDLE HIM

**Markie:** shut UP and

**Yukhei:** and? Mark???

**Sungie:** he's meditating

**Nono:** he's died 😔✊

**Markie:** literally SHUT UP OMG

**Yukhei:** what happened?

**Markie:** I heard something crash down stairs, haw awn 

**Sungie:** what if it's just thunder?

**Yukhei:** yeah I live near Hyuck and Mark's and it just hit

**Markie:** no way im sure as hell something crashed brb

**_Markie went offline_ **

**Nono:** he went offline oof it's starting bros 😫✊

**Sungie:** im feeling confident i feel like i wanna raise mine 😗

**Yukhei:** oof bET

Mark made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The load crash was the sound of a plate coming in contact with the metal sink and echoing throughout the quiet house. Thankfully, the plate didn't break

He frowned however at the sight of cookies sprawled all over the sink and some on the floor. He glanced around and his frown deepened

Where's Hyuck?

He walked around the kitchen, only to notice how misplaced the chairs in the dining area were. Mark crouched down and raised the table cloth to find a curled up Hyuck with his ears covered

"Hyuckie?"

Almost immediately, and to Mark's surprise, the said boy looked up at the mention of his name and lunged forward. Mark stumbled slightly, but managed to get a hold of himself as Hyuck wrapped his arms around him

"What happened?" Mark asked with obvious concern laced in his voice. The smaller boy was shaking and Mark could hear faint whimpers from the him. Hyuck was about to answer when light flashed through the windows. The younger knows what will follow so he buried himself more into Mark's neck

Simple physics really, light travels faster than sound

"What the-" Mark was cut off from his sentence when he heard a loud boom from outside

Thunder

It is a storm after all, so Mark wasn't surprised there was thunder outside. What he didn't expect was the younger's reaction. Hyuck was obviously trying to block out the loud noise, but he doesn't know whether to let go of Mark and cover his ears alone, or still seek comfort from his best friend

Hyuck was close to tears. Oh how he hated that sound. He closed his eyes tightly, not having the strength to let go of his hold from Mark. He gasped slightly when he felt rather cold hands pressed at the side of his ears

"Tell me if you've calmed down, alright?" Hyuck hears Mark whisper closely to his ears. The elder of the two pressed his hands closer when he saw light flash again. Hyuck whimpered at the sight of the light and prepared himself, he heard the dreaded sound slightly but Mark was successful in blocking it still

To Mark, Hyuck looked so vulnerable and his heart couldn't help but soften at the sight. He knows back then he had this urge to be there for little Hyuckie, and up until now he knows the feelings never did fade

_He would still do everything to protect him_

//

Hyuck was curled up at one side of the bed while Mark was at the other. After what happened downstairs, the idea of Mark sleeping on the floor was long gone. It wasn't rocket science, Mark could tell how afraid the younger was of thunder, so he refused to leave him alone

Hyuck didn't even bother explaining because he knows that Mark already realized what had happened, and he was very embarrassed. Right after when he calmed down, he slowly pushed Mark away and refused to make eye contact with him

Thank god the elder was understanding and just followed Hyuck upstairs, where Mark insisted that he will sleep on the bed with him. It was hard to convince the elder otherwise so with a sigh, he placed pillows between some now they were awkwardly just staring at the ceiling about 1 feet apart

It didn't help the storm got worse, but to Hyuck's advantage there wasn't any thunder- hopefully not anytime sooner too, just really loud rain against the roof. It was once again awkward for the two of them and Mark was having none of it

"Hey" Mark called out softly. Hyuck swallowed the lump forming in his throat before answering, "yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean it's more of a question to myself why I haven't noticed? We've been friends since 10 and it kinda sucks? How come I never knew that-" Mark was cut off when Hyuck got up with a frown directed at him

Hyuck's small night light, yeah he has a night light, illuminated the small room. Mark took notice of Hyuck's features. Like his small lips in a form of a pout, his hair slightly messy, but what he loved most was Hyuck's eyes. Even the slightest light still made the younger's eyes look like it holds galaxies in them

Lee Donghyuck was ethereal

Mark on the other hand was still attractive to Hyuck. The younger thought his feelings, that formed when they were in middle school, were long gone but seeing Mark again made him spiral into confusion again.

He noticed how the elder had more defined features now. He remembers the chubby cheeks Mark used to have. Now his jaw was more defined and it made him look more of a greek mythology character or he was in fact carved by the gods. Yet his eyes were still soft and always had this look- wait, has Mark been always looking at him like that?

Like Hyuck himself was Mark's whole world? Because oh god that's how Hyuck looks at Mark all the time

The thought made Hyuck blush maybe slightly, but he didn't want to make himself believe in such delusions. To Hyuck, the elder was the best thing that ever came or came back in his life

Mark Lee was perfect

"Mark Lee we are friends, it was my choice as to why I didn't want to tell you"

"Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, my mom never lets you or me sleepover whenever we know there's a storm. She was afraid that you might not handle me being scared and crying" Hyuck played with his hands

"That still doesn't answer the fact why you didn't tell me"

"You never asked"

"Hyuck"

"Fine!" Hyuck sighed "it's a stupid fear, okay? I didn't want you to think I was too childish for your mature ass"

"Hyuckie," oh yes, the nickname "It's not stupid, okay? I may not be afraid of thunder but I won't make you feel bad for it. Jisung's afraid of cockroaches but do you see us clowning him for it?"

"Yes?" Hyuck giggled remembering that one time where they placed a fake cockroach on Jisung's iPod. Hyuck's giggles were music to Mark's ears, finally seeing the younger lighting up

"You're right," Mark chuckled as he got up and stared back at Hyuck, "but like I said, I'm not gonna ridicule you for this. I'm here to protect you"

Hyuck had to look away, he couldn't handle his stare anymore but he did succeed in making him feel better about the whole being afraid thing

"Wait," Mark furrowed his eyebrows at a thought, "what do you mean 'too childish for my mature ass'?"

"W-well you see," Hyuck pursed his lips, "if you didn't know, you're too far from my reach now"

"What?"

"You entered high school a year ahead of me. And in that year you matured so much. You never hang out anymore and you became so responsible"

"Hyuckie you know I had to, the culture shock from high school almost killed me. It was so different from middle school" Mark frowned

"I know that and I understand," Hyuck gave him a sad smile, "But it made me think that I should be growing up too and be more responsible like you. I try to stop 'being childish' so I could hang out with you again because I know you have no time for our childish antics like we used too"

The statement caught Mark off guard. Did he really make Hyuck feel this way?

"I look up to you so much, but you're still so far out of reach and you have achieved so much and I'm so happy for you. Fuck, you're the captain of the track teem for fuck's sake" Hyuck chuckled

"But I'm not gonna lie, I wish I could've been happy with you"

What Hyuck didn't expect to happen next was being buried inside Mark's chest, as the elder circled his arms around his waist and pulled him close

"I'm sorry"

"What the," Hyuck managed to slightly free himself to look up to him, "why are you apologizing? Oh god, please don't misunderstand-"

"I didn't mean to act all mature or just grow up in general, I just had to, but this doesn't change the fact that sometimes I just want to leave all my school work behind and I don't know? Just knock on your door so we could be childish again" Mark laughed

"If growing up means leaving you behind, Hyuckie, then count me out. I'd rather be here watching Disney movies or playing video games than all that shit"

"But why?"

"If you haven't noticed," Mark was slightly shaky, but he doesn't want to lose Hyuck ever again, "you're my whole world. I'd never wanna give you up or leave you behind"

Hyuck pushed Mark away to cover his burning face, "y-you just can't say shit like that!"

Mark laughed. He grabbed one of the pillows and threw it somewhere else in the room. "Now that those annoying pillows are gone, can you just come by my side and cuddle me?"

Hyuck looked up and saw Mark with his arms open, waiting for him and the pillow border gone. "what the- the pillows!"

"Wait what?"

"Get those pillows before they get dirty. Mark lee what the fuck?"

"I literally just confessed to you and you care more about those pillows oh my-"

"Just!" Hyuck's face was really red and Mark had to stop himself from cooing because he knows it might make the younger feel more embarrassed, "get them please?"

"Fine but you're answering my confession after I get them" Mark sighed before standing up from the bed

"You can't just-" Hyuck was cut off when he saw a flash of light by the window. And he doesn't know who was faster

The dreaded sound of thunder, or Mark who managed to come by his side to cover his ears and stare at him almost lovingly

Okay it was definitely Mark. He wasn't track team captain for nothing

Hyuck may have slightly flinched, but he didn't react much. Maybe it was because Mark was successful in blocking the sound or he was too busy being lost in the elder's eyes

"Stop looking at me like that" Hyuck muttered when he finally pushed Mark away. "Like what?" The elder chuckled at the site of him being embarrassed once again

"Like you're planning on growing old with me or some shit- I don't know?!"

"What if I am?" Mark smirked

"You're not good for my heart"

"But you're good for mine" Mark laughed. He laid down and pulled Hyuck next to him. "Let's cuddle and sleep now please?"

"You know I can't sleep, the rain is too loud" Hyuck pouted. "Well, what if I just-" Mark pulled the younger's head to his chest and wrapped his arms more securely around him

"What the- why is your heart beating so fast?" Hyuck widened his eyes, but he's not gonna lie that this was more soothing to hear rather than the rain clashing against the roof of the house

"I mean, if you were cuddling the prettiest boy in the world, wouldn't your heart be like this?"

"I mean I am right now, but my heart isn't running a race like yours" Hyuck laughed when he saw the surprised and slightly offended look on Mark's face. "I am offended on both statements"

"But I called you pretty-"

"But you're the prettiest. Also does that mean you don't like me like that?" Mark pouted

"Mark Lee, you dumb bitch," Hyuck giggled, "Would I still be cuddling you if I didn't feel anything?"

"You got me" Mark chuckled, "but it's not like I haven't known for a while"

Hyuck stared at him with wide eyes, "what do you mean?" And Mark only laughed at his reaction

"What do you mean? Mark Lee answer me oh god" Hyuck stood up and started hitting his chest or arms when the elder kept on laughing. "Stop it- fine! I'll tell you just come back to cuddle with me"

Hyuck crossed his arms but eventually laid down next to him again. "You weren't really subtle when you slipped that love letter in my locker when you were a freshman, Hyuckie"

"What the- who saw me? I was sure as hell I put it in when everybody was in class" Hyuck widened his eyes

"Jeno went by the lockers and-"

"Jeno? That snake" Hyuck gasped and was about to reach for his phone to rant to Jaemin and Renjun about their reptilian boyfriend, when he was stopped by Mark pulling him closer

"He didn't tell me it was you, relax" Mark smiled when he noticed Hyuck trying to break free, "he just told me to go my locker before lunch and then I saw the letter"

"then how did you-"

"I can recognize your handwriting from a mile away, Hyuckie"

"shut the fuck up, oh god" Hyuck covered his face once again, but Mark removed them to squish his cheeks. "It was a good thing I recognized it was you though"

"Why?"

"At least that time I knew that the feelings I had since I was 12 was reciprocated by the boy I want to protect"

"Stop making my heart my like this"

"Like what, Hyuckie?"

"Like it wants to explode"

"Well my heart feels like it could win a race right now"

"Can we please just sleep? My heart can't take this" Hyuck whined and Mark laughed. "You still haven't answered my confession though" the elder pouted

"I'll answer that tomorrow, it's not like you're gonna leave me again" Hyuck let out a yawn and smiled softly towards Mark, who was pretty sure that seeing that smile is the best gift the gods could ever give him

"Of course, Hyuckie. I'm here to protect you, remember?"

"Always?"

Mark planted a soft kiss in the sleepy boy's head

"Always."

(2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! This was requested so since I'm done, you guys can make scenario requests  
> Im a new writer here so please be nice with comments. Thank you for reading! :D <3


End file.
